Chance
by kikyorocks543
Summary: Rey had hoped this time would be different. She wanted them to stay, she was going to be a senior this year and hadn't wanted her last year of school to be at a different high school or to be away from her parents, but they always did this to her. Rey didn't know why she kept hoping things would be different. Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

Hey so I saw the Last Jedi a few weeks ago. I liked the movie wasn't my favorite those, but I loved the Reylo in the movie so much. I didn't ship it before cause it didn't occur to me that it could be a ship. I was thinking they were cousins or something. But now my mind has been opened and I can't get this ship out of my head. It's my life, my otp and I'll go down with this ship. I came up with this idea from a dream I had the other night. I'm sorry if it's not well written. This is my first reylo fanfic so please be gentle.

Chapter 1

Rey sighed as she grabbed the last box from her parents car.

"Please don't be like that Rey." a feminine voice said inside the car.

Rey ignored the woman's voice and started to walk towards the house.

"Rey." The woman jumped out the car and started to walk after her. "Please answer me."

Rey stopped and turned her head slightly. "Mom is okay I get it you'll don't have to explain it to me for the fifth time."

"Rey." The older woman with the short brown hair frowned.

Rey forced a smile. "Look I'll be fine it only be eight months and besides it's like what you said uncle Ben needs me."

The woman smiled and pulled her daughter into a hug. "I'll call you everyday."

"Mom you don't have to."

The woman cupped Rey's cheeks tenderly. "I want to." She kissed Rey's forehead and started to walk back towards the car.

"Bring me back something nice from you and dad's trip!" Rey called out as she watched her mom get into the car.

"I will."

"Bye!" Rey tried to wave, but decided against it when she almost dropped her box.

"Bye!" Her mom yelled through the window as she drove off.

Rey frowned and opened the door to find her 80 something year old uncle sitting in his chair reading a newspaper. This was her second time meeting her uncle. First time was when she was five at a family reunion. "Um... hi Uncle." Rey said trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

Ben looked up from his paper for a second, but then went right back to reading.

Rey just stood there. He didn't even say hi to her? "I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other." Her trying her best to start a conversation.

"Upstairs 2nd door to your right." Ben finally spoke.

"What?" Rey asked

Ben looked up from his paper not looking very happy about it ether. "Your room. Go ahead and unpack dinner is at 7."

Rey nodded and started to grab her boxes one at a time to the room her uncle said. Rey frowned and stared at her room. It was quite simple looking with just a queen bed and a dresser with a lamp on top of it. Rey plopped onto her bed and frowned. It was always the same. Her father had a job where he would have to travel a lot and her mother always went, leaving her behind. They had left her with family friends or family members, this time was no different. They usually left for about a month and the longest trips previous had lasted six months. This time was different as it would be eight months making this the longest period of time they had ever left her.

Rey had hoped this time would be different. She wanted them to stay, she was going to be a senior this year and hadn't wanted her last year of school to be at a different high school or to be away from her parents, but they always did this to her. Rey didn't know why she kept hoping it would be different.

Rey sighed as she unpacked her last box.

"Rey dinner is ready!" Her uncle yelled from down the stairs.

Rey smiled and stood up. Finally! She was starving.

"What's wrong? Go ahead and eat."

Rey stared at the dish. What was this? Whatever it was, was burnt beyond possible recognition. Rey gulped nervously and was about to serve herself, when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Rey said as she stood up. She quickly walked towards the door, thinking she had literally been 'saved by the bell'.

Rey opened the door and froze. Right in front of her was a young man that looked around 29 years old. She eyed him up and down. He was quite tall maybe around 6 feet. He had wavy shoulder length black hair, wore big dorky wire glasses that really distracted you from his long slender face, his skin was covered in moles along with a long slightly crooked nose and the prettiest golden brown eyes that Rey has ever seen. He had a handsome if slightly odd face.

Ben then walked into the room as these thoughts were running through her head. "Oh boy what are you doing here?" he said smiling.

The young man smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "I made too much chicken casserole for myself and thought it would be better to give it to someone than throw it away "

Ben rolled his eyes. "You need to stop doing that."

He laughed. "I know."

Rey eyes widened as she stared at the casserole in his hands. She felt her mouth start to water. She looked back up to the man. This man was her savior.

"Oh I didn't know you had a guest over?"

"She's my niece she going to be staying with me for a while."

The man reached his hand out towards her. "Hi I'm Ben Solo your uncle's neighbor."

Rey smiled and shook his hand. "I'm Rey Kenobi."

He handed the dish to her. "Well Rey it was nice to meet you."

"You too." Rey watched as he turned to leave. She really owned this guy one.

As he walked home Ben smiled. "Niece huh? I guess I'm going to have to make a lot more food for now on."


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank the people to read the first chapter, but I'm kind of surprised I got no reviews those. It took a lot of work to write the first chapter so not getting a review was kind of disappointing, but I'm not doing this fanfic for reviews. I'm doing it cause I love writing and reylo. Reviews just help me get motivated.

Chapter 2

Rey groaned in pleasure as she took a bite of the casserole. She had never tasted anything so delicious. After a bit she noticed her uncle staring at his plate as he played with the food on his fork.

"What's wrong don't you like it?"

"It's quite bland." he stated matter of factly.

Rey stared at him like he had another head. What was he talking about? This was amazing, if not the best meal she had ever had. Rey's mouth dropped when he poured about a tablespoon worth of salt onto his plate and then took a bite.

"Much better." He said as he took another bite.

Rey shook her head and went back to eating.

Rey frowned as she stared at her phone impatiently, her mom was suppose to have called her two hours ago. She groaned as she plopped back onto her bed, It hadn't even been a full day and yet she already missed her mother. She decided to wait a while as she folded up some clothing.

Rey frowned and stared at her phone again. It was now 2 in the morning and her mother still hadn't called. She'd tried calling and texting, but her mother hadn't picked up. She clenched her fist and placed her phone on the dresser and started to get ready for bed.

Rey frowned as she sat on the ground in her uncle's family room watching the news with him. "Um could we watch something else?" She asked

"This TV only has three channels."

"Netflix?"

"What?"

"Nevermind." Rey said, as she stood up deciding going for a walk was better than being inside and watching the news.

Rey took a step outside and smiled as she felt the hot summer air hit her face. It was definitely better out here then in the old stuffy house, but soon the smile was replaced with a frown as she wondered about what she should do, she was new in this town and had no idea where things were.

"Oh hi Rey"

Rey was kicked out of her thoughts to find Mr. Solo by his mailbox waving. He walked towards her holding his mail. "How did you like the casserole?"

"It was very good thank you for bringing it."

"How did your uncle like it?"

Rey froze what was she going to say to him? She knew if he knew her uncle hated it he would be hurt. "I…"

Ben laughed "Let me guess he covered it in salt."

"How did you?"

"I've know your uncle since I was little."

"If you knew he would just cover your delicious meal in salt why did you give it to him?"

Ben smiled "Cause I know if I don't bring him a proper meal he would only eat junk. I've tasted his food before and it's quite awful."

Rey laughed. "You don't need to tell me twice. I didn't even taste it but it still looked awful."

"Be glad you didn't."

The air around them suddenly shifted to a awkward silence. Rey felt herself start to blush in nervousness. "Um I should go." Rey slowly started to walk away when Ben's voice stopped her.

"Wait!"

Rey turned around and stared at Ben.

Ben felt his face start to turn pink from his outburst. He was never good at talking to people. "Um your new in town so how about I show you around sometime."

Rey smiled a warm smile. "I would like that."

"Great how about tomorrow."

"Sounds great."

The next morning Rey was up smiling as she packed a water bottle and few snacks in her small bag.

"Where are you going?" Ben yawned, as he stumbled out of his room.

Rey rolled her eyes it was about time he woke up it was almost lunch time.

"Mr. Solo is showing me around town." Rey raised an eyebrow when her uncle gave her a look of pity.

Ben forced a smile. "Have fun."

"Yeah I will."

Ben frowned as he watched his niece walk out the door. The poor girl didn't know she was getting herself into.

Rey stood there with her eyes wide. She wasn't expecting this when she agreed on a tour. She watched as Ben stared at a statue of a man. He was babbling on about something, but she didn't pay much attention to his words instead she focused on his face. He was beaming with pride and happiness. She never seen a man look so happy. She smiled at how happy he seemed, it was cute.

Ben stopped talking when he noticed the silence. He turned his head to find Rey in same kind of trance. Ben paled, he'd done it again. "Rey?"

She was snapped out her trance.

Ben frowned. "I'm sorry I'm supposed to be showing you around town not talking about history." He always got caught up on the history of this town even if he didn't mean to.

Rey giggled. "No it's fine, the history is part of this town and I want to know everything I can about it."

Ben scratched his head nervously. "If you can't tell I'm kind-of a history nerd."

Rey poked his chest teasing. "Really? I couldn't tell."

"I'm a teacher and one of the subjects I teach is history so I get caught up in the history and just keep going on and on, sorry about that."

"There's no shame in that, nothing wrong with being passionate about something besides it's cute. You look like a kid in a candy store when you talk about history."

Ben felt his cheeks turn pink. "Um thanks."

Rey was about to say something, but her stomach growling stopped her.

Ben chuckled and he watched Rey blush in embarrassment. "Come on I know a great place that serves the best burgers."

Rey looked around in awe at the 50's themed diner.

A waitress in her 60's that wore way too much makeup walked towards them with a pen and paper in hand. "What can I get for you today sugar." She winked at Ben.

"I'll have the usual."

She smiled and wrote in her little notepad. "How about you sweety?"

Rey looked nervously at her unopened menu. She was so focused at looking around the diner she didn't even look at her menu. Not wanting to take the nice lady's time she decided to order whatever Ben ordered.

"Are you sure you'll be able to eat all that?" Ben asked her with concern.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I order a lot."

"It should be fine." She should be able to handle it. She regretted thinking that when her food was finally dropped off, she stared with wide eyes at the amount of food on her side. Her meal was a double stacked bacon cheeseburger along with a large basket of fries, a milkshake, and a large coke to wash it all down with. She eyed Ben up and down. How could he eat all this and not get fat? She took a deep breath and resigned herself to eating her meal.

"So you never told me how do you know my uncle?" Rey asked as she took a bite of her burger.

"Well I guess you could say he was my mom's and my uncle's godfather."

Rey almost choked on her milkshake. "Wait is that why your name is Ben? Are you named after my uncle?"

He smiled "Yeah."

The rest of their meal was passed in small talk.

Rey groaned as she sank into her booth seat. She never been so full in her whole life and she had only eaten half of her meal. She watched as Ben chugged his drink. This settled it, he was crazy.

Rey smiled as Ben walked her to the front door. "Thank you for showing me around again I had fun."

"Yeah me to."

"Maybe we could do it again sometime."

"I'd like that."

Rey opened the door and waved goodbye to Ben as he walked next door.

Rey smiled and closed the door behind her.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"Your face is flushed."

Rey froze and touched her cheeks. ""It's probably just the sun. I should be okay after I sit down for a minute."

"Okay whatever you say."

Rey bit her lip as she sat down. Why was her face flushed?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rey sighed as she towel dried her wet hair. God it felt good to take a long relaxing shower. She thought about the day she'd had with Ben. She almost jumped when she heard her phone buzz on the dresser. She picked it up and stared at the caller id. She bit her lip not sure if she should answer it. After a few buzzes she finally answered it with a shaky hand.

"Hi Mom." her mother shouted

"Sweetie I'm so sorry for not calling you yesterday!"

Rey quickly moved the phone away from her ear so she wouldn't go deaf, yep that was her mother alright, always so loud.

"Your father and I were so tired from the plane ride that we fell asleep. Please forgive me." She begged.

"It's okay." Rey said as she pulled her pajamas from her closet.

Her mom's voice finally calmed and quieted down. "How are you liking being at your uncles?"

Rey placed her phone on speaker as she started to get changed. "It's okay? But he's kind of boring."

"Well he is in his 80's Rey. People don't do much at that age."

Rey smiled as she brushed through her brown hair enjoying the small talk with her mom. They talked for a few more minutes until her mother yawned.

"Sweetie I don't want to, but it's getting late here in Italy and your father and I have an important meeting tomorrow."

"Oh okay well, sleep well."

"You too sweetie. I'll call you tomorrow."

Rey sighed and hang up the phone. "Call tomorrow?" Rey laughed she already knew that was a lie, her mother was quite known for her lies.

Rey yawned as she climbed out of her bed. She debated if she wanted to get dressed, but decided not to. It didn't matter to her as only her uncle and her would be seeing them.

She entered the bathroom and tried to turn on the water, but nothing came. "Uncle Ben!" Rey ran down the stairs. "The water isn't worki…." Rey froze when she noticed a man under the kitchen sink.

Ben grumbled as he knocked at the kitchen table. "I told you boy I don't need your help."

Solo slid out from underneath the sink. "If you didn't want my help then you shouldn't have called me to see if I had an extra tailpiece." He stopped when he noticed Rey standing at the doorway to the kitchen. "Oh, hi Rey."

Rey blushed starting to feel really self conscious in her winnie the pooh pjs. "I'll be right back." Rey ran right back up the stairs leaving her confused uncle and neighbor.

Rey rested her back against her closed bedroom door wanting nothing more than to bang her head against the wall. She never been so embarrassed in her whole life. It was bad enough he saw her in her kiddy pooh bear pajamas, but she wasn't wearing a bra under her pjs. She just hoped and prayed to god he didn't notice anything.

Rey finally came back down stairs trying her best to avoid eye contact with Ben Solo.

After a few minutes of him noticing her behavior he decided to ask "Are you okay?" with concern in his voice.

Rey forced a smile and tried her best to hide the blush forming on her cheeks. "I fine I just wasn't expecting guests at 9 in the morning."

He smiled in understanding and went back under the sink to work on the pipes.

"So, what happened?" Rey asked as she grabbed the cereal from the cupboard.

"I'm not entirely sure? Your uncle said he was doing dishes when suddenly the water started going crazy."

Rey nodded now it made sense why the water wasn't working when she was in the bathroom.

She looked around noticing her uncle wasn't at the table anymore "Where's Ben?"

"He's in his study, trying to calm down. He doesn't like it when I help, he likes to do things by himself."

"Why do you help him when he doesn't like it?" Rey said as she took a bite of her Cheerios.

"It's my duty to help him, he has too much pride to admit it, but he does need help." Ben's calm voice suddenly became shaky.

Rey raised an eyebrow when she noticed this.

Ben gulped trying to calm his nerves. "He fell off his roof last year and almost died."

Rey dropped her spoon.

Rey listened to Ben's groans in frustration. He'd been working on the sink for almost an hour and it still wasn't fixed. "What did your uncle do to this?"

Rey sighed and took a seat on the floor next to the sink. "Let me take a look at it."

Ben moved out from under the sink and stared at her in confusion.

"I know a thing or two about fixing things."

Ben sighed and handed her his wrench.

Rey smiled and slid under the sink. After a few minutes and a few adjustments she was ready to try turning it on.

"Okay could you turn on the water?"

Ben eyes widened. She wasn't even under there for 5 minutes and she had it fixed. Ben did what he was told and went into the basement to turn on the water. "Is it working?" Ben called out from the basement.

"Yes." Rey yelled back.

Ben raised an eyebrow as he watched Rey finish washing the dishes. "How did you do it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was under there for an hour and I still couldn't figure out what was wrong? So how did you?"

"When my parents went to Spain last year they left me at a old friend of theirs Plutt. God I hated him he was a terrible man, but he taught me how to fix things."

"Boy how did you do it?" Old man Ben said in shock as he watched the water running smoothly.

"It wasn't me. It was Rey."

"You did this?"

Rey turned off the water and turned around to face her uncle, she nodded. Ben old wrinkled face quirked up into a smile. "I've had issues with this sink for years and you messing with it has made it run the best it ever has in years. You have talent Rey."

Rey blushed and smiled shyly from her uncle's praise.

"Um Ben?"

Both Ben's looked up at her from their lunch. "Yes." They both said at the same time.

Rey groaned. Finally realizing how hard it was going to be to talk to one when they would both answer. "Okay this is just confusing. Is there a nickname I can call one of you by."

Her uncle groaned and reluctantly said "Call me Obi wan."

Rey raised an eyebrow at the strange nickname. She was about to ask, but stopped when she noticed the distant look in both Bens faces.

Ben stood from the table. "I should go I still have some weeding to do." He then turned to Obi wan. "Don't forget about…" He stopped mid sentence and glanced at Rey before looking away"Therapy…tomorrow" He said hesitantly.

Therapy? Rey wondered. Why would her uncle need therapy?

I'm sorry for the wait I hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rey walked back and forth in the room. Anxious and bored out of her mind, she needed to do something to take her mind off of the revelation she'd just had. She looked up at the small wall clock. They'd only been gone for 10 minutes, but it felt like an eternity. She had too many questions going through her mind. Why did her uncle need therapy? What had happened to him? Was it physical therapy for his fall?

That's it. Rey couldn't take it anymore. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed the address of the place her uncle left for her just in case of an emergency.

Rey hopped onto her bike and started to pedal towards the place of address. Luckily it was a short distance just 5 minutes to get there with bike. She chained up her bike and walked inside. She walked to the front desk nervously.

May I help you a tall purple haired woman said.

"Um I'm looking for my uncle Ben kenobi. He gave me this address." She showed the note to the woman.

"Right, He's on the third floor room 331."

"Thanks." Rey said as she started to walk towards the elevators.

Rey grumbled as she walked through the empty halls. The room number information had been no help. She been walking for at least 5 minutes. Rey was about to turn around and head back when she bumped into somebody's chest. "Oh! I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." A voice of a young man said.

Rey looked up to meet two dark eyes. She eyed the dark skinned man up and down. He looked to be about her age. "Hey um do you know where room 331 is?"

"Yeah just turn left and it should be the 4th door to your right."

Rey smiled "Thank you." She started to walk towards said direction.

"Hey!"

Rey stopped and turned her head. "Yes?"

"What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Rey."

"Finn"

"Well it was nice meeting you Finn."

"You too."

Rey stared at the door nervously not sure if she could do this, but there was no point in chickening out. She stood on her tippy toes and looked through the small window on the door. She saw her uncle sitting on a folding chair talking to some old and some young people, but where was Ben? She scanned the room until she finally saw him. He was in the corner away from everybody looking very much out of place and like he didn't belong there. What were they talking about she wondered? Before she could find out her and Ben's eyes locked through the window.

Rey gasped and ducked her head hoping her didn't see her. She peaked up to notice Ben standing and walking towards the door. Rey paled and turned to run, but stopped when she heard Ben's voice. She gulped nervously and slowly turned around to face him.

"Rey what are you doing here? You were told to stay home."

Rey bit her lip and looked at the ground in shame, expecting to get yelled at.

Ben let out a sigh. "Go home Rey."

Rey eyes widened and looked up at him. He wasn't punishing her? She would of done what she was told, but she had too many questions. "Ben what's going on? Why does uncle need therapy?"

"I told you to go home!"

Rey went stiff at the sound of his raised voice.

Ben stiffened realizing what he done. "Sorry Rey, but please go home. It's for the best."

Before she could ask anymore questions Ben walked back toward the room and closed the door after entering.

Rey just stood there not sure what to think? What was going on?

...

Rey bit her lip nervously as she sat on the couch waiting for her uncle and Ben to come home. She let out a sigh in relief when she heard the front door open. She stood up and walked towards the front room, but frowned when she noticed it was just her uncle. "Where's Ben?"

"He went home said he had some stuff to do."

Rey left her heart start to ache. He was probably mad at her and she didn't blame him. She shouldn't be snooping into other peoples business.

"Shit."

Rey jumped at the sound of her uncle swearing.

"I left my paperwork with Ben. Rey could you go over there and get it."

Rey bit her lip. She couldn't go over there he probably didn't want to see her after what happened, but she couldn't bring herself to say no.

...

Rey took a deep breath and knocked on his door. She felt a lump form in her throat when he opened the door.

Ben just stared at her.

Rey finally got the courage to speak. "My uncle said he left some papers with you."

"Oh um yes. Come in it might take me awhile to find them."

Rey walked in a glazed around the room. Noticing all the papers scattered through the room.

Ben started to dig through a small stack of papers. "Sorry for the mess. I've been grading papers over the summer."

Rey smiled and started to look at the pictures on the walls. Most of them were picture of Ben and what looked to be his parents. "You never told me what school do you teach at."

"I teach at First Order High School."

"Really?" Rey questioned. "That's the school I'm going to be starting at."

Ben looked up at her. "Oh"

"Yeah."

"Maybe you'll be in my class."

"Maybe."

It was silent again.

"Maybe when it gets closer to the school year I could show you around the school." Ben said hesitantly.

Rey face lit up. "Really."

Ben nodded and finally pulled out the papers he was looking for and walked towards Rey noticing she was eyeing a picture.

He laughed nervously. "That picture was taken when I started my first year of middle school."

"Are those your parents?" Rey eyed at couple in the picture.

"Yeah."

Rey noticed the sudden sad look on his face.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh um yes sorry I was just thinking."

That's when Rey noticed anthor picture. She walked towards it. Unlike all the other pictures this one was faded and in black in white. The picture was of two young men in what looked to be military uniforms. She eyed the shorter man in the picture and gasped. It was her uncle.

Ben froze at the sound of her gasp. He turned his head and noticed her eyeing his favorite picture. He ran towards her and grabbed the picture and hid it behind his back.

"Ben is that my uncle?"

Ben gulped nervously his hands still behind his back.

"Did my uncle fight in the war? Is that what the therapy is for?"

Ben sighed and placed the picture back on the small coffee table. There was no use hiding it anymore. "Yeah."

"Why is that a secret?"

"Your uncle just doesn't like to talk about his war experience."

Rey rested a hand on his shoulder. "Ben I'm sorry I had no idea."

Ben smiled and touched her hand.

Rey picked up the picture and looked at it. "So this is my uncle, but who's the other man?"

"That's my grandfather. He died in the war."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine it happened a long time ago before I was even born or even my parents."

"That's so sad so your parents never got to meet their father."

"Yeah, My grandmother was pregnant when my grandfather was drafted to the war." Ben smiled a warm smile. "After the war your uncle became a father figure to my mom and uncle. I guess you could say he's the grandfather I never had."

Rey couldn't help, but smile. She had no idea her uncle was such an amazing person. She wanted to find out more about him. So she asked question after question to Ben trying to get as much information out of him.

Rey gasped when she heard the clock on the wall ding. Crap she only planned to stay for 5 minutes, but ended up staying an hour. "I should go. Uncle Obi is probably worried about me."

Ben smiled and walked Rey to the front door. "Tell your uncle sorry for me."

"I will." Rey stopped at the door and stared at Ben.

Before Ben could ask what was wrong. Rey pulled him into a hug causing him to go stiff and blush.

"Thank you for telling me about him" Rey pulled away and left a very red faced Ben.

* * *

Sorry for the wait? What do you guys think so far? What would you like to see in future chapters?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rey frowned as she stared at the burnt hamburgers.

"Rey don't feel so bad. You did a great job." Obi said to her as he took a bite of his charcoal burger

Rey just pouted. Ben had gone out of town to visit his mother, well that's what he told Obi at least. Not wanting to eat her uncle's awful cooking she'd decided to cook. She'd never cooked before, but anything had to taste better than her uncle's cooking. Boy she was wrong. She was just as bad a cook, maybe even worse.

"Rey you need to eat."

Rey stood up from the table. "I'm not very hungary. I think I'll just go to bed."

Rey clung her blankets as she laid wide awake.

…..

Ben raised a brow when he noticed Rey just poking her pancakes "what's wrong? don't you like pancakes?"

Obi just chuckled. "She's just upset that her cooking is worse than mine."

"Shut up!" Rey slammed her fist into the table.

Ben just smiled at her outburst. "You know there's no shame in not knowing how to cook. It took me years of practice for me to get to where I am now. You just need practice. You need a teacher."

"Yeah, but who would be willing to teach me." Rey grumbled. "I'm hopeless."

Ben smirked and held his hand out towards Rey. "I can show you the ways of cooking."

….

"So what are we cooking?" Rey said as she tied her hair into a ponytail.

"Spaghetti." Ben said as he tied his apron

Rey frowned at this.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing I was just hoping for something maybe a little more challenging."

Ben just smirked. "Trust me making spaghetti is a lot harder than you think."  
…..

Rey let out a shriek when her pan of meat caught on fire and reached for a cup of water.

"Rey don't, stop!" Ben yelled

Rey panicked and threw a cup of water onto her frying pan full of oil. She cried out in pain when the fire got bigger and burned her hand.

Ben ran to her side and took her to sink. He turned on the water and placed her hand under the cool water. He then ran back to the pan and poured baking soda on it and placed a lid on the pan.

After about ten minutes of her hand under the water Ben finally came back into the kitchen with a bottle of Aloe Vera gel.

Rey took a seat at the kitchen table as Ben took a look at her hand.

"You're lucky it's just a minor burn. Should heal in a few days." He opened the bottle and poured some into his palm.

Rey flinched in pain when she felt the gel on her skin.

"Shh it's okay."

Rey didn't know why, but she started to cry. Her burn didn't hurt that bad, so why was she crying.

Ben placed a bandage on her hand. "So are you going to tell me the real reason you wanted to learn how to cook?"

Rey felt herself stiffen. She'd always been quite the tomboy. As a child she would play with Batman and Spiderman action figures while the other girls her age played with Barbies. The girls didn't really like her much as she would rather play in the mud then play tea party, but she had still wanted to be part of them. She wanted them to like her and play with her. So she tried everything she could to seem more girly. She tried playing with dolls, wearing dresses, picking flowers, and much more, but nothing worked they just laughed at her telling her she would never be girly. Truth was she wanted to be girly. She wanted to learn to cook so she could at least have one girly hobby.

She bit her lip trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill. "I just wanted to be more girly."

Ben just laughed. "What are you talking about your already girly. Besides I cook are you saying I'm "girly"?"

Rey just raised an eyebrow, then realized what she'd just said and blushed.

Ben cupped her cheeks with his hands. "Rey you don't have to have girly hobbies to be girly. You're already quite girly. The way you laugh, playing with your hair when ever you get nervous, the way you blush. If that isn't girly then I don't know what is. Rey your perfect the way you are and if people can't see that they're not worth your time."

Rey felt her lip start to tremble. She didn't know what came over her, but she tackled Ben into a hug causing them both to fall to the hard ground.

Ben yelped when his body hit the floor. He was about to speak, but stopped at the sound of Rey's sobs. "Hey are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, more than fine."

Ben sighed as he rubbed her back letting her cry into his favorite shirt.

Rey smiled and rubbed her face against his chest. She always felt good after a good cry. She didn't want this moment to end. She loved being in Ben arms snuggling into his chest. He was warm, comforting, and he smelled so good. "Ben I know I wasn't honest about why I wanted to cook, but would you still be willing to teach me."

"Of course."

Rey smiled and relaxed her head against his chest listening to his calming heart beat until a smell hit her nose. "Is something burning?"

Ben's eyes shot open. "Shit." He pushed Rey off him and ran to the boiling pan of spaghetti sauce.

….

Obi raised a eyebrow as he stared at the box of Dominos pizza. "What happened to the spaghetti?"

Rey frowned. "I burnt the food."

Obi just smiled. "Cooking isn't as easy as you thought?"

Rey nodded.

"It takes years of practice, but keep trying and you'll be as good as me." Obi smiled cockily

Rey covered her mouth trying not to laugh. Her uncle, a good cook? Please.

Ben smiled and patted the back of Rey's back. "With my help she's be a good cook in no time. She already learned her first lesson."

Rey raised an eyebrow at this. What was he talking about she didn't learn anything?

Ben smirked. "Don't put an oil fire out, with water."

* * *

I'm sorry for the long wait. The friend I have that edits my fanfictions took a while to look at it and she also kept forgetting to send her edit to me.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long wait. My friend took longer than expected to edit this chapter.

Chapter 6

Rey slid the sliding door open and gasped.

Obi chuckled at her reaction. "Do you now understand why I told you to wear a swimsuit?"

Rey nodded

"So what do you think?" Ben said as he entered the backyard.

Rey smacked his shoulder. "This whole time you've had a pool and a hot tub and you didn't tell me."

"I…"

"I've been here for 2 weeks dying from heat and you had a pool this whole time."

Ben bit his lip and turned pale. "I…"

Rey burst out laughing. "I'm teasing Ben."

Ben sighed in relief.

"But, still." She smirked as she poked his chest. "you're keeping secrets, keeping something this cool from me. Shame on you Ben. How are you going to make it up to me."

Ben smirked at her. "If you promise to call first you can come over and swim all you want."

"Okay, I forgive you." She said as she walked over to the pool. She was about to pull off the shirt that she wore over her suit, but stopped. She couldn't swim, If she took her shirt off Ben would see her lack of curves. She clenched the bottom of her shirt nervously. She didn't want him to know.

"Are you okay?" Ben asked her with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine."

"Okay? Well are you going to swim?"

"Maybe later after I eat."

…

Ben raised a brow as he stared at Rey while he flipped the burgers on the grill. "Rey are you sure you want to wait to swim?"

"Yeah." She said as she wiped the sweat off her forehead while drinking her 3rd glass of lemonade.

Ben turned off his grill and placed the plate of patties on the table.

Rey was about to reach for one of the patties when the sound of Ben's doorbell stopped her.

Ben smiled. "It's probably just a salesman. I'll hurry and go check." Ben opened the sliding door and closed it behind him.

Obi groaned in annoyance as he eyed the cooling burgers. "That's it." He grabbed a patty and placed it on his bun.

"Obi. We should be waiting for Ben."

He took a bite of his burger. "I've already waited 5 minutes. I can't wait any longer. It's not healthy for a man my age."

Rey sighed and stood up from her chair. She wasn't going to check on Ben she just really needed to use the bathroom after drinking so much lemonade. That's what she told herself anyway.

She walked inside and froze at the sound of yelling. She walked into the kitchen and peaked through the corner to see Ben in the Front room yelling at a man. The man looked to be about 60 with grey hair and wrinkles on his face. She didn't know why, but he looked familiar.

"Ben?" The older man said.

"You told me what you wanted to say so Leave!"

"Kid please."

"Don't you fucking dare call me that! I'm not a kid anymore haven't been one for along time!"

The man sighed. "Even if you don't like it Ben doesn't change the fact you'll always be a kid to me, my kid. I'm your father and nothing going to change that."

Oh that's why he looked familiar. He was the man in Ben's family picture. Rey smiled a little so that's where Ben got his good looks.

"You lost your right to be called my father a long time ago."

"If I lost that right then why do you still have that family picture?"

Rey covered her mouth when Ben grabbed the picture on the wall and threw it onto the ground causing the glass of the frame to shatter. She felt her chest ache as she stared at the hurt old man.

"I hate you Han! I never seen you as my father! Now leave!"

The man nodded and left through the front door. "If you change your mind you know where to find me kid."

Rey bit her lip. She felt so bad for this man, but there had to be a reason why Ben was so angry right?

Ben fell to his knees as he picked up the now broken frame. Slowly he picked up the pieces of glass being careful not to cut himself.

Rey sighed and decided to go back outside leaving Ben alone with his thoughts. Not noticing the wetness on his cheeks.

….

Obi raised an eyebrow when his niece walked through the sliding door. "Is something wrong?" He said as he took another bite of his burger.

"It's nothing just really hungry."

Rey felt herself go stiff when Ben took a seat next to her.

This caused to him to raise a brow at her. "Is something wrong Rey."

"No everything fine." She never seen Ben so angry before? She knew it wasn't her business, but she couldn't help but think how sad his father looked when he left. Did Ben's father really deserve that?

"Rey want to go for a swim with me?"

"I don't kno…" Rey eyes blogged out when she saw Ben take his nerdy glasses off along with his shirt. Rey just sat there gaping. She eyed his face and chest up and down. Ben was already a very handsome man, but minus the glasses and shirt and boom. He went from a 9 to a solid 11 in seconds. She eyed his chest again. How did a history teacher have a freakin 8-pack?

"Is something wrong?" Ben asked.

Rey blushed and hurried averted her eyes. "I'm fine" she let out a stutter she didn't mean to. Rey almost jumped out of her skin when Ben got to eye level with her. His face just inches away from her.

"Fine enough to go for a swim?"

Rey swallowed the lump in her throat as she stared into Ben's big gold brown eyes. She never realized how pretty his eyes were. The glasses really did distract from his features. Rey bit her lip. "I don't know... Ben!?" Rey let out a yelp when Ben picked her up bridal style. "Ben what are you doing?"

"What do you think? You've been avoiding the pool ever since you got here. No more avoiding."

"But I can't swim."

Ben chuckled "liar."

Rey bit her lip and hid her face in his bare chest. "Okay I can swim, but I'm not very good at it."

Ben smiled and grabbed Rey's chin forcing her to look at him. "Don't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid."

"Then you should be fine."

Rey bit her lip and clung to Ben tighter.

Ben pushed one of her locks of hair behind her ear. "I'll teach you Rey. I'll be your teacher." he whispered.

Rey shivered at his words slowly she loosened her hands on him. Feeling herself start to relax. His voice was so calming, but also something else. Something that caused her insides to feel hot.

Ben put her down just inches from the pool.

"Ben?"

"Call me teacher."

"Teach…" Rey was stopped at the sound of her uncles voice.

"Rey we need to go."

Rey raised an eyebrow and slowly pulled away from Ben not realizing her hands were around his neck. "What do you mean?"

"I have a doctors appointment in half an hour."

"What are you talking about it's not until…" Rey was silenced with the look her uncle was giving her. Rey nodded and followed her uncle.

"Come back again Rey and I'll show you the proper way to swim." Ben said as he waved at Rey through the door.

…..

When they finally made it back. Rey gave her uncle a questioning look. "Okay what was that all about?" Your appoint isn't for another two hours we could of stayed for at least another hour."

Obi sighed. "Rey I think you two need to stay away from each other well at least until the school year starts."

"What do you mean?"

"I think you're getting a little too comfortable around him."

"Well we're friends."

"I know that and I'm glad, but how long is that going to last."

"What do you mean?"

Obi sighed "Never mind. Don't worry about it must be just my imagination."

"Okay."

Obi bit his lip as he watched his niece walk up the stairs to her room. God he really hoped it was just his imagination.

* * *

Wow that was intense I wasn't planning on making this chapter so tense. It might just be me, but I could feel the sexual tension between our love birds. No wonder Obi was starting to get worried.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rey frowned as she looked through the clothes. School was just weeks away and she wanted to get herself a new outfit before she started. But she didn't know which one to choose. She wished someone was here so she could ask for a second opinion, but her uncle was a pooper and decided to just drop her off while he went to the drugstore across the street.

"Rey?"

Rey jumped at the sound of her name. She turned around to find Ben with a basket full a fruits and vegetables. "Ben? What are you doing here?"

"I'm going grocery shopping. How about you?"

"Clothes shopping. Trying to find a new outfit for school."

"You do realize our school has uniforms..."

"I know, I just want a cute outfit."

Ben was about to leave when Rey grabbed his hand.

Rey blushed and hurried and pulled her hand away. "I don't know what one to get. Could you help me?"

"Of course."

Rey held the two outfits to him. One was a gray tank top with light blue flowers on it. The other was a pink button up blouse.

"Get the tank top you look good in gray."

"Thank you." She looked at her phone. She still had another 30 minutes before her uncle would be done. "Do you mind if I tag along until my uncle comes to get me?"

"Not at all."

Rey tried to hide her smile as she walked next to Ben. They were walking and talking for a few minutes when a brown leather jacket caught her eye. She walked over to it and smiled. She handed it to him. "Try it on. I want to see you in it."

Ben nodded and put it on over his white shirt.

Rey smiled and tried not to giggle. She eyed him up and down. He looked so cool and handsome in the jacket. He looked even more like his father with this jacket on. That smile was soon replaced with a frown at the memory of what happened the other day.

"Rey, is everything okay?"

Rey forced a smile. "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

Ben sighed. "Rey please don't lie to me. I know you saw what happened between my father and I."

Rey froze. "How? I…"

"You're quite obvious. You started acting strange and distant the moment I walked outside after talking to my father."

Rey bit her lip. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have eavesdropped."

Ben chucked. "Someday that's going to get you in a lot of trouble."

"... Ben?"

"What is it?"

"Do you really hate your father?"

Ben froze and stared at Rey in shock. "Of course not."

"Then why did you tell him that? Why did you fight?"

"Rey it's a lot more complicated than you think. Please don't worry about it. All you need to know is I don't hate my father." Ben smirked "We just don't get along."

Rey sighed. She didn't really know what to think of that, but it did put her at ease to know he didn't hate him.

…...

Rey frowned as she looked through the mail. She was supposed to get her school schedule and uniform days ago, but she hadn't gotten it yet. She grabbed her phone and dialed the schools number, hoping to get some answers.

"What do you mean I'm not in this school? My mother signed me up months ago." Rey said trying not to get mad.

"I'm sorry young lady, but I found no Rey Kenobi in our system."

Rey hung up her phone. Starting to feel her anger start to boil. She looked through her contacts and dialed her mother's number.

"Oh hi sweetie."

"Don't sweetie me."

Her mother was silent for a moment. "Rey, is something wrong?"

"Something wrong? Oh, no everything is fine. I'm just not scheduled for school!"

"What? How could this happen?" Rey could hear her mother's gasp on the other side of the phone.

"Oh, I don't know a parent forgetting to do the paperwork."

"Rey I would never forget to do the paperwork."

"Well, you did. First you go on a trip and leave me at my uncles for eight months... You took me out of school where all my friends are!"

"Rey, you know I didn't want to leave you."

Rey just laughed. "You not wanting to leave me? Don't make me laugh. You and father take every chance you can get to get away from me!"

"Rey that's not true."

"Stop fucking lying to me!"

Her mother gasped. "Rey, language!"

"Is that all you care about? You know what? Don't bother calling."

"Rey don't you dare hang up-"

Rey ended the call.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Okay sign here...here and here" Ben pointed to the dotted lines on the stack of papers.

Rey groaned in annoyance she she pulled the cap off her pen. She'd been staying at her uncle's for almost a month now and school was just weeks away.

Ben moved the paper and handed her another one.

Rey felt her phone buzz. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and eyed the screen. She wanted to scream and throw her phone against the wall. This was the 12th time her mother has called since the incident. She never been so pissed of at her parents before. She took her out of her school and expected her to go the this new school, but yet they didn't even do any of the paperwork to get her into this school. Did they even care about her?

"Rey it's okay." Ben said as he rubbed her back tenderly trying to calm her down.

Rey smiled, Ben was a life saver. She almost didn't get in since she was late signing up, but Ben was able to pull a few strings since he works there. She really owned him a lot. First he saved her from having a hell of a boring summer, then saved her from her uncle's god awful cooking, and now here he is getting her into school and he was even kind enough to help her with the paperwork. He really was too good for this world, but...

Ben raised an eyebrow as he noticed the strange look Rey was giving him. He couldn't even really describe the look. It was a look of sadness, but also something else? "Rey?"

Rey gasped and hurried and looked away feeling her face start to heat up. "Sorry."

Ben sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "How about we take a break. My brain is starting to turn to mush."

"Good idea." Rey said as she stood up. "What do you want to do?"

Ben smirked and started to walk towards the kitchen.

Rey raised an eyebrow and followed after him. Rey watched as dug through his fridge pulling stuff out. She stared at the bananas, strawberries, cherries, and whip cream he pulled out and placed on the countertop. What was he doing?

Rey eyes went wide as saucers. She felt her mouth start to water at the sight of the ice cream he pulled out of the freezer. "It's too hot to do anything outside so I thought making banana splits would be fun."

Rey nodded excitedly and started to put the fruit she wanted into her bowl.

…

Rey burst out laughing and tried not to choke on her ice cream.

Ben chuckled. "This is my favorite episode. I still can't believe you've never watched The Big Bang Theory."

"Nether can I. This is hilarious." She had no idea how much she missed TV until now. Rey smiled and looked up at Ben this was nice. Rey giggled as she stared at his face.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked with concern.

"You have whipped cream on your face."

Ben wiped his hand across his cheek. "Did I get it?"

Rey just smiled and wetted her thumb with her mouth. She placed her thumb on his cheek and gently started to rub.

The gesture made his face feel warm.

Rey was about done and was about to pull her hand away, but stopped when she noticed a small bit she missed on his lips. Rey felt her mouth start to go dry at the sight of Ben's lips. She licked her lips nervously.

Ben closed his eyes tightly as he felt Rey move closer to him. What was she doing? Ben eyes shoot open he felt something on his lips.

Rey blushed as she licked the cream off his mouth. She didn't know what got into her to do something like that. She was about to pull away but Ben's hands shot up and grabbed her hips stopping her from moving. Before she could ask what was going on? He brushed his lips against hers.

Rey eyes went as wide as saucers when she felt his tender lips on hers. She wanted to say something, but her brained turned to mush.

Ben let out a groan when he felt Rey start to kiss him back. He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss.

Rey let out a gasp when she felt her back hit the couchs armrest. "Be…"

Once her mouth opened Ben took that opportunity to slip his tongue in.

Rey dug her nails into Ben's back. She never left so nervous or scared before. She didn't expect to have her first kiss and french kiss today. What if she was bad at it? What if Ben hated it and didn't ever want to see her again? But soon her fears were calmed when she felt how shaky Ben was. Was he just as nervous as she? Was this his first too? Rey smiled shyly it made her happy to think that maybe she might be Ben's first kiss. Rey wrapped her arms around Ben's neck and let her tounge meet his.

Ben groaned when he felt Rey's tongue meet his. Their tongues stroked and brushed each other as they explored each others mouths. She tasted so sweet. She tasted of ice cream, strawberries, and the whip cream she ate, but there was another favor? A favor not from the ice cream. A hint of honey. He wanted to taste more of her.

Rey and Ben both jumped at the sound of a phone going off. Ben hurried and pulled away from her his face turning bright red.

Rey blushed and reached into her pocket to pull out her cellphone. She pushed answer and started talking. "Obi? Wait what do you mean?" Rey's eyes widened as she pulled her phone away from her ear to look at the time. "Shit! I'm sorry I'll be home in 5 minutes."

Rey jumped up from the couch and started to gather her stuff.

Ben stood up and followed behind her. "What's wrong?"

"It's almost 8."

"What really?" Ben said avoiding her eyes and staring at his wrist watch.

Rey ran to the door holding her stuff in one hand. She twisted the knob and was about to leave.

"Rey." Ben called out.

Rey blushed and slowly turned around to face him.

Ben avoided her gaze again. He took a deep breath. "Don't tell anyone about today."

Rey felt a stinging pain go through her chest, but brushed it off and nodded at him. She then left not saying a word.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rey bit her lip as she stared at Ben's front door debating if she should knock, or not. Since the kiss incident Ben had been avoiding her. Everytime she would try to speak to him, but he would hurry and change the topic and then leave out of the blue. Normally this wouldn't bug her, but Ben was her friend if not her best friend. She missed him, plus school was just a few days away and she still needed him to show her around.

Rey finally got the courage and knocked on his door.

Ben opened the door and went as white as a sheet when he saw her. He tried to close the door on her, but Rey hand stopped it. "Ben we need to talk."

Ben sighed and ran his hand through his messy black locks. "Look Rey I'm sorry I've been avoiding you, but…" Ben groaned in frustration. "Look I'm sorry I kissed you. I don't know what came over me, but could we please forge…"

Rey stopped him before he could finish. "No Ben I'm sorry."

He raised a brow.

"It was my fault. I shouldn't have licked your lips. I shouldn't have Encouraged you."

"No it was mine. I'm a grown adult I should of stopped you."

"Well I shouldn't have kissed you back."

Ben and Rey both stood frozen for moment then both let out a laugh. "I guess we're both at fault here. Let's just forget about it and move on."

"Right." Ben said as he shook her hand in agreement. "What's that?"

"Oh this." Rey motioned for the bag she had in her hand. "I bought this for you as a thank you present."

"You didn't have to do that."

Rey handed him the bag. "I wanted to."

"How can I thank you?" He asked.

"Promise to wear it on the first day of class."

Ben nodded and opened the bag. His eyes widened when he pulled out a leather jacket, the same leather jacket he tried on at the store. "Rey I…"

"You looked good in it at the store. Would be a waste not to get it."

"Rey this is too much."

Rey just rolled her eyes at him. "God Ben a pretty girl just got you gift just except it already. Besides I won't return it no matter how much you beg."

Ben smiled and pulled Rey into a tender hug. "Thank you Rey."

Rey smiled and hugged him back.

Ben then pulled away. "Be ready for me to show you around the school tomorrow."

Rey nodded.

…

Rey frowned as she eyed her reflection the mirror up and down. Her hair was done in a high ponytail, her uniform a plain grey jacket that she wore over a white button up shirt with a yellow tie, and a grey skirt that went just a little above her knees. God she never seen such a ugly uniform. Rey, usually loved grey, but this was too much grey even for her.

"Rey, Ben is here." Obi yelled to her from down the stairs.

Rey face lit up. She hurried and straightened her uniform. She walked down the stairs with a skip in her step. She smiled as she eyed him up and down noticing he was wearing the jacket she got for him.

"Are you ready?" He reached his hand out to her.

Rey nodded and took his hand.

Rey frowned as he entered the school building. Before she got here she didn't know what to expect, but she was definitely not expecting this. The building felt cold and lifeless. The lack of color didn't help ether. With colors of grey, black, white, red, and yellow as it's color theme.

Ben rested a hand on her shoulder. "I know it doesn't seem like such, but don't worry it gets better Rey, I promise."

Rey giggled as she smacked his chest playfully. He had been right about it being better and that was all because of him. Every change he could get he would do everything in his power to make her laugh and smile. Rey now knew even if this school sucked it would be okay, cause he was here.

"Rey do you know what time is it? I left my watch at home."

Rey pulled her phone out. "It's 11:05."

"What?" Ben panicked.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm late for a meeting with a parent. Rey, could we finish our tour later. It should only take 10 minutes. You can just wait outside my classroom."

"Of course."

Rey walked behind him as they started to walk towards his class.

Ben was just feet away from his room when a redheaded man blocked his path.

The man gave Ben a sinister look. "Hello Ren."

"Ren?" Rey gave Ben a questioning look.

"It's Solo Hux." Ben said annoyingly.

Rey felt herself go stiff when he man looked at her. She didn't know why, but he gave her the creeps.

Hux chuckled. "Have a thing for 13 year olds I see."

Rey eye twitched. "I'm 17!"

Hux just rolled his eyes at her. "13, 17 doesn't matter. Still gross. Dating a minor."

"We're not dating Hux. She just my neighbor."

Rey didn't know why, but she felt a sudden sting go through her chest.

"Whatever you say pedo." Hux then finally left leaving Ben and Rey alone.

"Rey don't let what Hux said bug you. You don't need to worry. You and I are just friends."

Rey forced a smile. "Yeah friends."

…

Rey bit her lip as she sat outside his classroom. "Friends?" She kept repeating to herself. She should of been happy that he thought of her as a friend, but… She placed a hand on her aching chest. Why did her chest hurt?

"Rey?"

Rey looked up and gasped. "Finn?" She questioned.

Finn smiled at her.

Rey sat up. "What are you doing here?"

"I go here."

"Really?"

Finn nodded "Hey do you want to go to the vending machines with me and get a snack."

Rey felt her stomach growl at thought of food. She eyed Ben's classroom. Ben said he would be only 10 minutes, but, Rey smiled. Going to the vending machine wouldn't take long. "Okay."

"Great."

…

Ben smiled as he exited his classroom. He got done three minutes early. He now could finish Rey's tour and then maybe after worlds they could get something to eat at Mcdonalds. Ben froze. Wait, where was Rey?

"Rey." He called out as he ran through the halls. Where was she? "Rey!"

…

Rey covered my mouth as she tried not to laugh with her mouth full of peanut butter crackers.

Finn smiled at this. Her laugh was quite cute.

"So I've never seen you around town before until that other day. Did you just move here?"

"Kind of, I'm staying with my uncle for 8 months until my parents get back from their trip."

"Really? Who's your uncle?"

"Ben Kenobi."

"Ben the war hero?"

Rey nodded

"Rey!"

Rey snapped her gaze from Finn to the man in front of her.

Ben huffed as he tried to catch his breath.

"Ben what are you doing? Your meeting isn't supposed to be done for another 3 minutes."

Ben walked towards her until they were just inches apart. "That was 10 minutes ago."

Rey gasped and pulled her phone to notice that Ben's meeting ended 7 minutes ago. "Ben I'm so sor…" She was silenced with Ben's embrace. "Ben."

"Don't ever scare me like that ever again. If your going somewhere please tell me so I don't get worried."

Rey blushed. Ben was worried about her? Rey smiled and hugged him back. "I'm sorry I worried you. I won't do that again."

Ben pulled away from her embrace. "Are you ready to finish our tour."

Rey nodded and followed behind him waving bye to Finn before those.

Finn raised a brow as he watched the two walk off. Did Mr. Solo just hug someone? Mr. Solo never did that, especially with a student.

* * *

I'm sorry for the wait my friend was suppose to edit this, but never did so I had to do it the best I could.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rey panted as she chained her bike at the front of the school. She had no idea biking here could be such a workout.

"Hey." Finn said as he got off his bike and placed it next to hers.

"Hey."

"You okay I seem out of breath?"

"I'm fine, just not use to going up so many hills."

Finn raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you get a ride with Mr. Solo? Isn't he your neighbor?"

Rey smiled and placed her bag on her shoulders. "I would love to get a ride with him, but he has to be here 30 minutes early and I don't want to wake up that early. Besides they have laws against teachers giving students rides, so even if I wanted to I couldn't."

"That sucks." Finn said as he followed her inside the building.

….

Rey paled when she entered her English class and eyes locked with her new teacher.

Hux smirked and walked towards her.

Rey bit her lip. This couldn't get any worse.

Hux chuckled, "hello little girl."

"My name is Rey."

"Whatever, how's Kylo doing?"

"His name is Ben! Why do you keep calling him that?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"What don't I know?"

Hux just laughed. "If I were you I would dump him before things get too complicated. He isn't what you think he is."

Rey just stood there not sure what to think.

"Miss Rey take a seat I would hate to mark you late."

Rey nodded and took a seat.

…

Rey smiled, entering Ben's classroom. She was so glad that Ben's class was her last. Her smile got even wider, when she noticed the leather jacket. She eyed Ben up and down blushing. He looked so handsome. His hair was parted to the right, he switched his big oval glasses for smaller square glasses. He looked so much better in those. Under his jacket he wore a white button up shirt with no tie and a pair of grey pants.

Ben raised a brow at the way Rey was looking at him. She was looking at him like he was a piece of cake. "Miss Kenobi, is everything alright?"

Not use to being called that Rey, just continued to stare, licking her lips.

"Rey Kenobi!"

Rey gasped feeling her face heat up in embarrassment. "Sorry Ben."

"It's Mr. Solo young lady. Please take a seat."

Rey frowned, not liking the formality. She took a seat in the front and watched as Ben taught the class.

Rey sighed hearing the bell ring. She sat up from her chair packing her bag. She was about to leave when Ben telling her to meet him after class stopped her.

Rey bit her lip watching Ben grading papers. He then finally sat up eyeing Rey. "Rey I'm sorry about today, but at school you have to call me Mr. Solo. It's not proper for me or you to call each other by our first names."

"I know."

"I wish I could, but I can't pick favorites no matter how special they are to me."

Rey felt her face lit up. "I'm special to you?"

"Of course you are? You're my neighbor."

Rey frowned. "Oh" Rey then left to find Finn waiting for her. "Finn you didn't have to wait for me."

"I know. I wanted to. I'm actually throwing a party. I'll be a good way for you to meet people."

"Well I don't know."

"Oh come on Rey it'll be fun."

"Well okay, but only for a little while."

Finn smiled "Great." He then handed her a paper with the time and address."

Rey turned her head eyeing her clock. She stood up from her bed quietly pushing open. She walked downstairs towards the front door just a few feet away from freedom when…

"What are you doing young lady?"

Rey jumped turning around to find her uncle in his bathrobe with a glass of milk. "I… I'm going over to Ben's he said he would tutor me."

"At this time of night?"

"Yes he's been busy all day he couldn't do it until now."

Obi raised a brow. "Okay, be home before 11."

Rey nodded running out the door. She hopped onto her bike hurrying and dialing Ben's number.

"Hello?"

"Ben I need you to cover for me."

"Why?"

"I'm going to a party."

"You what!"

"Please Ben I've never been to a party. I'm only going for a short time."

"Well"

"Please Ben."

"Fine, but I want you to give me the address and call me if you need me to pick you up."

"Okay." after giving him the address she hung up, biking to the house. It was only a few blocks away.

Rey stared at awe that the outside of the house. It was huge. She took deep breath knocking on the front door.

"Rey it's good to see you. Come in." Finn said eagerly.

Rey nodded walking inside to find those of people.

"I'll show you around and introduce you some people."

"Okay."

Finn walked around showing her and introducing her to tons of people. "Rey this is Rose."

Rey stared at the short girl with black hair. She was blushing staring at Finn. Rey could tell just by one look that this girl liked Finn.

"Rose this is Rey."

Rose smiled shaking her hand. "Hi."

Rey frowned when a boy handed her a cup of beer. She stared at it for a while not sure what to do. Hesitantly she placed it to her lips and took a sip.

Rey sighed taking a seat on Finn's front porch still on her first beer. The house was getting really stuffy so she decided to get some fresh air. That's when a guy with shaggy blonde hair walked out the door noticing her.

"Hey there." He said as he wobbled to her obviously drunk.

"Hey" Rey said taking another sip.

The boy smiled taking a seat next to her. "I'm Jeff."

"Rey"

"So what are you doing out here?"

"Just getting some fresh air."

"You should came back inside with me."

"No I'm fine."

"Oh come on. It's never fun being alone." He got closer to her wrapping an arm around her waist.

Rey moved his hand away from her waist. "No I'm good."

He smiled at her his face getting closer to her. "You know you're actually really pretty."

Rey started backing away from him her back hitting the wall. Rey struggled trying to get out of the boy's grip. "Let go."

"So pretty." He groaned smelling her hair.

Rey eyes widened screaming out a name when Jeff's hand went inside her shirt. Rey clenched her eyes shut waiting for it to be over, but nothing happened. Her eyes opened to gasp to find Ben standing over a broken nosed Jeff. "Ben?"

Finn and Rose ran outside to find them. "Rey are you okay? We heard you scream?" Finn then looked down at Jeff and back to Ben noticing his bloody fist. "Mr. Solo."

"Finn take Mr. Jackson inside and get him cleaned up and end this party."

"But…"

"Now before I can your parents and tell them about this party."

Finn nodded lifting Jeff up.

Ben sighed grabbing Rey's shaky body and lifting her bridal style.

"Where are you taking Rey?"

"Home."

Finn watched as Rey clung to Mr. Solo sobbing into his shirt as he carried her to his car. "He loves her?" He whispered to himself.

"What was that Finn?" Rose asked.

"Nothing."

Ben sighed stopping his car at his house. He got out of the car opening Rey's door for her. He helped her out walking her towards his front door leading her inside.

Rey bit her lip standing i the middle of his front room.

"You're staying here tonight. We can't let your uncle see you like that this, intoxicated. We'll explain to him what happened tomorrow."

Ben lead her to a spare bedroom leaving a pair of pjs on her bed. "Try to sleep Rey, we'll talk tomorrow."

Rey bit her lip laying in bed wide awake. She turned to her head to notice the time. She stood up walking out of her room towards Ben.

Ben eyes widened placing his book down staring at Rey. He blushed feeling very self conscious in his Ninja Turtle pajama pants. "Rey?"

Rey plopped onto his bed wrapping her arms around his body.

"Rey?"

Rey blushed resting her head on his bare chest. "Don't leave me Ben."

Ben nodded placing a small blanket over them. Letting her sleep in his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Rey groaned her pounding headache and the blinding light from her window waking her. Rey went stiff slowly opening her eyes. Wait...She had no window in her room? Rey sat up looking around the simple bedroom. Where was she? Rey jumped when the bedroom door opened and their stood Ben holding a tray of food.

"Good morning, Rey."

Rey blushed pulling the blankets closer to her. "What happened Ben?"

"You had a little too much to drink last night, so I brought you here, to my home."

Rey let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "I hope I wasn't too much trouble."

Ben smiled placing the tray of eggs and pancakes onto the bed. "Not at all, but you have to tell your uncle the truth."

Rey frowned poking her eggs with her fork. "I know."

"It will be okay Rey." He placed a glass of water and pills into Rey's hands. "These will help with your hangover."

Rey nodded placing the pills into her mouth and taking a sip from her water. "Thank you."

…...

After breakfast Ben lead her back home staying by her side when her uncle answered the door, looking like he hadn't slept.

"Rey, Where have you been? I was worried."

Rey swallowed the lump in her throat. "I went to a party, Ben, he took care of me."

Obi turned to stare at Ben. "You lied to me?"

"Uncle, It wasn't Ben's fault. I asked him, and he saved me. If it wasn't for him…." Rey's lip trembled at the thought.

Obi sighed. "Your grounded for a month Rey."

"Yes Uncle."

He then turned to stare at Ben with a look of betrayal. "Ben, I trusted you not to lie to me and with my niece safety."

"I know sir and I'm sorry."

"I want to trust you, but… Ben I don't want you to hang with my niece out of school anymore."

Rey eyes widened feeling herself start to panic. "But…"

Ben sighed "I understand sir. I won't go anywhere near her out of school."

Rey watched as Ben left. "Uncle, please don't do this. This is my fault."

"Rey this is for the better good. I've been thinking about separating you two for a while now. I let you two hang out cause I thought you two would be good influences on each other, but I was wrong."

"Uncle, please." Rey lip trembled.

"Rey I can't let you two be together."

"Why?"

Obi frowned. "I can't tell you."

Rey gritted her teeth feeling her anger boil. "I hate you uncle!" She stomped inside towards her room.

…..

Ben was about to strip his shirt off, but stopped at the sound of tapping on his window. He turned his head to freeze. "Rey?" Ben walked towards his bedroom window and pulled it open. "Rey, what are you doing here?"

Rey smiled climbing into his room. "I wanted to see you."

"Rey your uncle won't be happy about this?"

"I don't care Ben. I can't leave you. Your my best friend, I can't live without you. I…" Rey bit her lip hurrying to stop herself before she could say the next word.

"Rey…"

"Please Ben."

Ben sighed running a hand through his hair. "You're going to be the death of me Rey."

Rey smiled jumping into his arms.

Ben smiled hugging Rey back. Ben then pulled away tracing a hand on her cheek. "You better get going, before your uncle notices you are gone."

Rey nodded walking towards the window. She was about to exit, but stopped turning around.

"Rey?"

Rey smiled kissing Ben quickly on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Ben stood there dumbfounded his face bright red as he watched Rey leave.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Rey giggled and squirmed as she tried to get away from Ben's fingers. "Please Ben… that tickles."

Ben smirked placing his fingers on her stomach continuing his tickle torture. "Not until she say I'm right."

"Never."

"Have it your way."

Rey laughed feeling his fingers move against her again. "Okay fine you win."

Ben stopped his movement staring into Rey's eyes. "Say it."

Rey sighed, pouting her lips at him. "Doctor Who is better than Sherlock. There are you happy."

Ben smiled pulling away from Rey. "Quite"

Rey smiled pulling Ben down to rest his head against her chest.

Ben went stiff, but soon relaxed playing with a loose piece of hair from her bun. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Rey smiled combing her fingers through his hair. "I'm positive."

It been almost a month and a half since Rey was grounded. She was no longer grounded, but she was still not allowed to see him, but she didn't care. For the past month and a half she would sneak out. When her uncle would go to bed.

The sound of a phone going off broke their spell. Ben sighed pulling away from Rey. He stood up answering the phone with annoyance. "What is it Mom?"

Rey's ears perked up. She sat up from the couch eyeing Ben as he spoke.

"Mom I told you I…." He stopped talking turning pale. Dropping his cellphone.

"Ben?" Rey questioned

"My father… He's in the hospital."  
…

They drove in complete silence. Rey wanted to say something, but couldn't bring herself to say anything. What could she say? She never seen Ben looks so broken and lost. She noticed the way he clenched the steering wheel as he drove. Rey took a deep breath placing her hand on his right hand.

Ben turned his head staring at her.

Rey forced a smile placing smoothing touches on his hand. "It will be okay, Ben." Rey couldn't help, but smile a little when she noticed Ben relax slightly.  
….

They rushed into the hospital finding the front desk.

"Where's Han Solo's room." Ben asked with a panic in his voice.

"3rd floor across the hall."

Ben nodded taking Rey's hand running towards that direction not paying attention to the women yelling at him to sign in.

Ben pushed the door open breathing hard.

A small woman with graying hair stood from her chair. "Ben."

"Mom"

The small woman forced a smile pulling her son into a tight embrace. She then pulled away locking eyes with Rey who stood in the doorway. "Who's this young lady?"

"Oh…" Ben grabbed Rey's hand leading her inside. "This is Rey."

She took Rey's hand giving it a gentle squeeze. "It's nice to meet you Rey. I'm Leia, Ben's mom."

Ben turned his head noticing a bed with the man hooked to many wires. Ben felt his body give in as he took a seat in a chair next to the bed. "How is he? Please don't lie to me Mom."

Leia bit her lip placing a loving hand on his shoulder. "I wish I could say he was doing good, but.."

Rey bit her lip watching this poor family feeling so out of place.

"Why didn't he tell me he was sick."

"Ben sweetie he tried, but…"

Ben clenched his fist.

The tender moment was interrupted at the sound of a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Obi walked in holding a bouquet of floors. "Hey."

Leia smiled pulling Obi into a hug. "Obiwon it's been so long."

"It's good to see you. I'm sorry Leia." He then turned his head to find Rey. "What are you doing here young lady?"

Ben sat up. "I drove her here."

"I see."

Rey bit her lip looking at the ground in shame.  
….

Hours went by and Rey just stood in the corner. She didn't feel like she belonged their and she didn't know what to do. Ben was hurting and she didn't know what to do. The pain got so bad that Rey had to leave the room. She walked towards the vending machine about ready to put money in when Leia came from behind her putting a five in.

"It's on me. I hope you don't mind?"

Rey nodded clicking A3 to get her favorite candy.

"So how long have you known my son." Leia said as she clicked C4 getting Peanut M&MS.

"I've only known him for a few months."

"I see."

Rey bit her lip. "I shouldn't be here. I don't even know Han. I'm ruining this family moment."

"You're not ruining anything sweetie. You've been such a good friend to my son. You might as well be part of this family."

"How am I such a good friend? When I can't even help him when he needs me the most."

"Rey you're helping more than you realize. You just being here is helping." Leia placed a loving hand on Rey's shoulder. "Han doesn't have much time left and Ben's going to need you. Rey promise you'll be there for him."

"I promise."

Leia smiled "we better get back."

Rey nodded and followed Leia back inside to automatically freeze at the sight of Ben being held back by doctors and nurses.

"Ben please calm down." Obi tried to say calmly.

"No! There trying to unplug my father!"

"Ben!" Leia yelled causing Ben to stop his movements. "I told them to."

"How could you!"

"Ben, sweetie." She cupped his cheek. "Han is suffering."

"But," Ben's lip trembled.

"Please sweetie, I don't want him in anymore pain."

Ben bit his lip feeling his body start to relax and nodded.

Rey tried to hold back her tears as she watched the doctors pull the plug.

During the car ride back home. Rey was silent.

Obi sighed turning the car towards their neighborhood. "How long have you been sneaking out to see Ben?"

Rey gritted her teeth turning to stare at her uncle. "None of your damn business."

"Language."

"Is that all you care about! Ben's father died and all you can think about is me sneaking out and swearing!"

The car finally came to stop. Rey got out slamming the door behind her.

"Where do you think you're going!"

"To Bens."

"Rey don't."

"He needs me! I just can't leave him. He's my best friend."

Obi frowned. "Rey, it isn't a good idea. Ben isn't who you think he is. He has a lot of secrets and issues."

"I don't care."

Obi sighed. "Someday you're going to find out something and I won't be able to protect you."

Rey huffed walking away from her uncle towards Ben's home.

Rey knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She reached under the doormat where Ben kept his spare key and opened the door. Rey mouth dropped to find tables and chairs flipped over. Papers and broken pictures scattered all over the place. She turned her head to find Ben in the corner with his head in his knees. "Ben!" Her ran to him, falling to her knees running her fingers through his hair. "Ben, what happened?"

"Leave me alone."

"Ben?"

"Leave!" He slapped her hand away.

Rey just stood there shocked, staring at his red face from all his crying. "Ben." Rey wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

"Don't touch me…" His voice trembled. "I don't deserve your kindness. I didn't even give him a chance to explain. I'm a monster Rey."

"Rey cupped his cheek pulling his head up so he could look at her. "You're not a monster."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

Ben bit his lip. "Rey"

Rey caressed his cheek leaning forward until their lips touched.


	13. Chapter 13

There is smut in this chapter.

Chapter 13

Rey groaned tossing onto her stomach the light from her window blinding her again. Wait window? Rey panicked her eyes popping open. She was in Ben's room again. What was she doing here? The last thing she remembered was comforting Ben and then… She gasped turning to find Ben laying next to her still very much asleep. She watched as Ben groaned moving his body causing the blanket to shift to reveal a small patch of hair and…. Oh god she blushed averting her eyes. He was naked. Rey body went stiff. He was naked and sleeping next to her? Rey felt a lump in her throat she grabbed the blankets lifting them to look underneath.

Rey felt the color in her face drain. This wasn't good, this wasn't good at all. She went stiff hearing Ben moan in his sleep. Her eyes widened. Memories of the night before came flooding to her and the three words she said, the three words she shouldn't have said.

Rey climbed out of bed gathering her clothes. She had to get out of here before Ben would wake up. She found her undergarments, but not her pants or 's when she remembered Ben had stripped those off her down stairs. She hurried and put her undergarments and ran out of his room towards the stairs. She finally found her shirt and pants hurrying and slipping them on and running out the door.

Ben moaned slowly opening his eyes. A headache from all his crying and drinking last night. He climbed out of bed his limbs feeling a little stiff. He entered his bathroom popping into his shower.

Rey clenched her eyes as she buried her face into her pillow. What had she done? Why was she so stupid? She wanted to forget what happened, but couldn't…

Rey gasped feeling her back hit a mattress with a little bounce. He crawled on top of her kissing and sucking on the tender flesh of her neck. Rey called out feeling Ben tug at her bra. He groaned finally releasing her breasts from their prison placing his needy mouth onto her nipple. Rolling and tugging it with his teeth. Rey whimpered. How did a simple kiss turn into this? Her on his bed with nothing, but her underwear on and him still fully clothed.

"Rey." Ben groaned reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra. Slowly pushing it down and tossing it over his shoulder as he continued his work on her breasts.

"Ben." She tugged the bottom of his shirt wanting it off.

Ben released her nipple from his mouth. pulling away from her lifting his shirt over his head and throwing it onto the ground.

Before she could take a look Ben crashed his lips onto hers. There naked skin touching for the first time as their tongues wrestled for domaince.

Ben pulled away panting as he eyed Rey's body. His eyes locking with the small piece of white cloth covering her most precious part. Ben licked his lips reaching his hand towards it.

Rey felt herself start to panic. "I'm a virgin." She blurted out.

Ben stopped his hand just inches away from her hidden treasure. "Do you want me to stop?" He locked eyes with her.

Rey blushed finally taking the courage to speak. "No."

"Are you sure cause I won't be able to stop."

"I'm sure."

Rey sighed feeling Ben's fingers hook into her panties pulling them down her legs. Rey jumped feeling Ben's fingers touch her opening parting her folds for his awaiting fingers.

Ben eyes locked with Rey's as he watched her squirm and moan as he stroked and caressed her opening. Slowly he pushed a finger inside. "Fuck." He growled as he moved his finger in and out of her. "You're so tight."

"Ben… Ahhh!" Rey moaned, "Please I need you inside of me."

Ben nodded reaching for his buckle with his free hand. He pushed his zipper down pulling his cock out of his pants.

Rey gasped staring at the leaking cock. Rey whimpered feeling Ben remove his finger from inside of her.

"Are you sure about this."

Rey nodded parting her legs for him.

Ben took a deep breath placing his hands onto her hips as he placed his cock at her sex. Rubbing himself against her wetness.

Rey let out a breath she didn't know she was holding with she felt Ben slid himself inside of her. She thought it would of hurt, but…

"Are you okay? Does it hurt."

"I'm fine, it doesn't hurt. Actually it feels good."

Ben panted and groaned pushing in and out of her feeling her become tighter with each thrust he gave. "Rey…" He clenched his fist and thin layer of sweat falling from his forehead. He never felt anything so good.

"Ben." Rey rolled her hips with the movements. "Go faster."

Ben tossed his head back grabbing her hips as he pounded into her. "Rey you're so tight." He lifted her hips a little to thrust deeper inside of her. "You feel so good on my cock."

Rey bit her hand feeling herself getting closer. "Ben… I think…"

"Cum for me baby."

"Ben!" Rey called out.

Ben clenched his fist feeling his cock being squeezed. "Fuck!" He called out feeling himself cum inside of her.

Rey panted running her fingers through his hair as he rested his head against her chest. They continued to be like that until Ben pulled away, pulling out of Rey.

Rey whimpered at the lost.

Ben chuckled kissing Rey's forehead. "Rest sweetheart."

Rey eyes drooped. "Will you stay with me."

Ben caressed her cheek. "Of course." Ben pulled his pants and boxers off wrapping his arms around Rey.

"Ben."

"Yes sweetheart."

Rey smiled closing her eyes in his arms. "I love you."

…..

Ben sighed as he sat on his love seat drinking his morning coffee when something caught his eye something white under his couch. He sat up placing his mug on the coffee table. He got on his knees pulling whatever was under out. He raised a brow as he stared at the tanktop. It was too small to be his. It looked like it it could fit… he dropped it his eyes widening in horror. "Rey!"

Ben went stiff feeling Rey's tender lips press against his, but soon relaxed. Groaning as he pulled her closer to him. The sweet taste of her mouth intoxicating him. He let out a growl he didn't know he had when he felt Rey suck and tug on his lips. He opened his mouth letting her in.

He pulled and tugged at her bun until the locks released into his waiting hands. He grabbed her waist lifting her slightly placing her on his lap. He tongues and mouths fought trying to dominate the other. He couldn't help, but smirk when he heard her moan when he snuck a hand under her shirt cupping her breast over her bra. He cupped and massaged the tender flesh in his palm. Hearing his student moan and whimper in his lap.

Ben let out a gasp when he felt Rey grab his free hand leading it inside her pants. He panicked. What was he doing this was wrong.

Before he could pull away Rey yelled. "No!" His eyes widened as he stared at his panting blushing student.

"Rey this is…"

Rey bit her lip. "I need you."

"But"

Rey pulled her shirt and tank top over her head tossing it.

Before he could protest Rey crashed her lips against his again.

Ben growled stroking Rey's aching sex over her underwear. Rey whimpered buttoning her pants slowly pushing them down. He drew his head back in pleasure feeling her kiss at his neck. "Rey."

Rey hid her face in his neck continuing her kisses. "Ben, bedroom."

Ben nodded standing up helping Rey pull her pants completely off her. He grabbed her hand leading her upstairs towards his bedroom.

Ben groaned clenching his fist into the sheets as he moved inside of her. She was so tight. This was his first time with a virgin. A thin layer of sweat fell from his forehead. He never felt anything so good. He couldn't even remember the last time he had sex. It had been years.

"Ben."

He was kicked out of his thoughts at the sound of Rey's voice.

She rolled her hips with his movements. "Go faster."

He tossed his head back grabbing her hips as he pounded into her. "Rey you're so tight." He lifted her hips a little to thrust deeper inside of her. "You feel so good on my cock."

He watched as Rey whimpered biting her hand. "Ben…. I think…"

"Cum for me baby."

"Ben!" She called out.

He clenched his fist feeling his cock being squeezed by her warmth. "Fuck!" He called out feeling himself release inside of her. He groaned feeling her delicate fingers through his locks. Ben finally pulled out of Rey watching as his cum leak out of her. He heard her whimper he chuckled at that. Placing a loving kiss on her forehead. "Rest Sweetheart."

"Will you stay with me."

He caressed her cheek. "Of course." He pulled his pants and boxers off wrapping his arms around her.

"Ben."

"Yes sweetheart."

"I love you."

Ben's eyes widened he looked down to find Rey fast asleep in his arms. The relation finally hitting him. He took Rey's virginity. He felt a lump form in his throat. He should of felt bad or regretted his actions, but… He was in deep shit now.

…..

Rey eyes opened when she heard a tapping at her door. "Go away."

"Rey, please open up."

Rey eyes widened knowing that voice anywhere. "Go away Ben."

"Rey, please! Let me at least take you to the drug store. We don't have to talk just let me take you to get an emergency pill. I know you're not on…"

Rey blushed throwing her door open. "Not so loud. My uncle is just in the other room."

Ben smiled. "Then will you let me."

Rey glared at him. "Fine."

Rey bit her lip trying to hide her blush as she watched Ben pay for the product from the drugstore window. She couldn't bring herself to go inside to ashamed and embarrassed. Ben walked out tossing the pills and a bottle of water towards her.

The ride home was silent and awkward. When Ben finally parked the car by her house. She was about to get out, but Ben locking the car stopped her.

"Rey we need to talk."

Rey frowned her body sinking into the leather seats. Of course it was a trap.

"Rey last night… I shouldn't have done that."

Rey sighed. "Look don't worry about it."

"I can't. I took your virginity, something so precious."

Rey bit her lip.

"You told me…" Ben swallowed the lump in his throat. "You said you loved me."

"It was an accident. I got caught up in the moment... Can we just forget about it?"

"That's the thing, I don't think I can."

Rey blushed. "Unlock the door Ben."

Ben nodded unlocking it watching Rey as she walked into the house. This was for the best. He knew that, but.. He sighed running a hand through his locks. "I love you too Rey." He whispered to himself. "But, we can't be together." He then started his car and drove it next door to his place. He got out shutting the door behind him as he walked towards the front door. Before entering he turned staring at the little old house next to his. "Rey…." "I'm sorry." Then he walked inside shutting the door behind him.


End file.
